Marvel two
by JasonTheGuardianDigger
Summary: This is the story of a team. a team of teens that will change the world forever. for better or worse is left to be known
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fans! this is a story by a very close friend of mine. he only posted one chapter so i decided to carry on its legacy. its a great story and i hope youll like it! this will be taken from the perspective of a defferent character.

Marvel: the Rodgers siblings

Jason Rodgers sat in his bunk at shield headquarters. His sister, Akhita, sat on the bed opposite him ( as they usually sat when they were nervous ) " what if they dont like me sis ? you already know hollie but whos this James guy?" Jason asked nervously. He may have been taller and stronger , but akhita was the older sibling, and she was less shy than jason.

Akhita sighed while looking at her younger brother, " Because Jason, you're gonna be great as a hero. dont be nervous. and James is gonna be our leader. And i know you have a crush one Hollie so you Don't need to act so shy." Jason blushes as his sister talks. she was the only one that knew about that and it made him nervous that she was so open about it. " Yeah please not tell her about that " Jason said as he slung his dads old sheild across his back . "well then dont act so wierd around her and she wont find out" Akhita said chuckling, "Now come on baby brother, lets go meet our new team."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel Two: Hollie

The girl sat on the very edge of the helicarrier launch deck. You think someone would've tried to get her away from the edge. Truth is , everyone was too scared too, and for good reason: you don't mess with the daughter of Wolverine. Hollie Howlett, probably one of the toughest women to ever set foot on this earth. And here she was, sitting on the very edge watching the world keep turning so far down below.

She was finally approached by a Boy about her age with unruly auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and lean and had a stride that oozed confidence. this, was James Parker, son of spiderman. and the new leader of this soon to be team.

"Hey Hollie, if youre done ground gazing, its time to go meet the others. and akhita is gonna be there." james said as he sat down next to her. She blew a strand of hair out of her face which flew right back due to the wind . "I dont care. that kid johnson or whatever is gonna be there and he's weird." she said with an irritating sigh.

James just chuckled and said,"His name is Jason and he's Akhita's brother. and if you would just get the time to know him, then you would probably begin to like him"

Hollie sighed and rolled her eyes " whatever , lets just go meet this team.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting

the first thing the four saw was each other . The conference room was massive . In one door entered an average sized man with large biceps wearing a blue and white jacket with two straps on his arms that held the shield against his back. This was Jason Rodgers. Next to him, there was a smaller sized girl with brown hair that had a single light blue streak. she was wearing a light blue top under a brown leather jacket. she had a gauntlet on her right arm that produced a virtual shield made by tony stark. This was jasons older sister Akhita.

From the other end came James and Hollie . James stood slighty shorter than Jason , With a mop of Auburn hair and a gaze with piercing blue eyes that could make the hulk shudder. Hollie was the same size as Akhita, with blonde hair and light hazel eyes. She was beautiful to most but she was so tough she made the hulk flinch on one occasion (Thor owed her fifty bucks after that bet )

While James already knew Hollie and Akhita, Jason was new to all but his sister. he was severly shy .The only time anyone ever seen him was either when he was training with his father or when he was hanging out with Akhita.

James cleared his throat and said ," ok ... so hi to all of you, even though i know most of you already . Jason its nice to meet you. " as they all sat down, Jason kept stealing glances at Hollie and blushing, while she just sent eye rolls at him. James winked at Akhita, and she giggled in response.

finally Hollie looked at James and said " So when are we gonna start this meeting?"

the door swooshed open , and Nick fury walked through " As soon as you comvice our last two members to join" . The screen blazed two life and two boys were shown on the screen: one had orange hair, a body frame similar to james, and was grinning like a madman while flashing a peace sign to the camera. the other was smaller with light brown hair, a small yet muscular frame , and a face that radiated shyness.

"these two will make excellent parts of the team. but you have to convince them. meet matt wilson, and Alexander Banner. "


	4. Chapter 4

The beast inside.

The first they were gonna go after was Alexander. seeing as how the hulk was friends with cap and spidey, they figured jason and James should be the ones to convince him. they eventually found him working in hospital in Berlin , Germany. He was about 5'4 in person with short, close cropped brown hair. and his arms were as large as bazooka barrels. he had the muscle his dad only had in hulk mode and he had the brains to boot.

When Jason and James approached him, he already knew what they wanted as he said, " I already told fury no, so why would he send two kids after me?" . James rolled his eyes and Jason shrugged and said " first off, not kids , im older than you banner . and second, im jason rodgers and that is james parker. our dads were really close and so we wanted to talk to you personally. and i would be glad to say i knew you personally. i know that you denied his request , but give us a chance to meet you . besides, we could really use your help Alexander. " Jason said as he rested a hand on Alex's massive shoulder. James stared in awe at jason. Akhita had said jason was a good speaker, but he had never heard him himself.

Alex sighed and said " god i guess my dad was right. cap was a good motivaional speaker and you are his kid. ok I'll give this a trial run. And if it doesn't work out then im gone," Alex then shook Jason's hand then James'. He packed his bag and followed them to the Quinn Jet.

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy's little boy

While Jason and James were getting Banner, Hollie and Akhita went to find Matt Wilson, the son of dead pool. They found him at a cafe in upper manhattan, wearing a suit similar to his father's minus the mask , and instead of red and black it was orange and yellow.

When they approached, Matt looked up from what seemed to be a script and said" Ah right on que! the lovely heroines of the new team!". Hollie and Akhita just looked at each other and back at him before hollie said, " uhh how did you know that?" Matt simply laughed and repied while holding up a script, "Its all in here baby! i stole it from the writer while he was at work!" akhita just glared at him" uhhh what writer?"

Matt sighed and said, "the writer of the story duh! That daddy of mine gave me the power to break the fourth wall ! and no, why should i join your little team of teen heroes?!". Hollie rolled her eyes and said, " you get to blow stuff up and have all you can eat chimechangas"

Matt instanly shot up out of his chair , eyes wide grinning like he did in his file picture " IM IN! NOW GIMME THE CHIMECHANGAS!"


	6. Chapter 6

The first mission.

Their first mission as a team was to investigate a warehouse for hydra activity. nothing major. So they were surprised when there were several guards patroling the front door, but only one with a gun . James was ready to move back and make a plan , but jason patted him on the back as he grabbed his shield. James said in a hushed yell "are you crazy?!". Akhita pat his shoulder and hushed him as jason stepped into the opening.

The guards immediately stepped forward as he said,"hey can you help me? im a bit lost!". that was all that was said before all hell broke loose. Jason surged forward, immediately throwing his shield at the gunman as he knocked down the first guard with a closeline. his shield came back in time for him to catch it and block the bat that was coming crashing down toward his head. he dropped and swept his legs out , knocking the man over and knocking him out with the round part of the shield. He jumped back up , kicking a guard in the face just to flip into the air, using that guard as a springboard in order to finish off the last guard off with a hammer fist from above.

The whole fight lasted about a minute and a half.

The fight left everyone but Akhita completely shocked . She already knew how good her brother was but the others had just met him . Jason slung the shield back onto his shoulders before saying "Are you guys comin ?". The others quickly followed with James in the front, into the warehouse. Inside, The space had been cleared in order to dig a stairwell into the earth. Jason took one look at the stairwell, then back at james, who shared the look. James jumped down the stairwell as jason grinded along the bar on his shield . James used webs to slow his desent as Jason reached the bottom, flipping his shield like a skateboard, catching it and strapping it to his back again.

As they all reached the bottom, a speaker blared to life and said ,"welcom young teens! you have made the decent, now welcome to hell!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Hall of Fears

The team then made their way across the massive hallway that led deeper into the base. The Speaker had announced itself as "Hell's Ruler" . As they moved deeper, they each seemed to get more and more antsy.

Finally , the annoucer said" this is the hall of fears. be prepared to face your greatest nightmares due to the power of our neural technology.". that was all that was said before they all blacked out.

Jason awoke on a battlefield. explosions shook the ground and fires ignited the skies. all around him, heroes and villains alike were falling by the hands of an alien menace . He tried to help, but he was cemented to the spot. He screamed out as he saw spiderman and captain america fall in an explosion.

Akhita was drowing. She couldnt move , she couldnt breath. She was stuck in place , at the bottom of the ocean. no one could see her. no one could hear her. she was left alone to die.

Alex was standing in a mirror. in the mirror, a beast raged as it destroyed everything in his stuggled to pound on the glass, to destroy the beast. but with each smash, the beast got larger and angrier.

James Hollie and Matt were in an empty room, tied to steel chairs . There was an old man in front of them, aiming a gun at James' head.

The old man coughed and said,"Now, tell me, why are you three so fearless?"

James: cause i dont care

Hollie: cause i have nothing to fear

Matt: CAUSE I CANT DIE MUTHA FUCKA!

That last comment earned Matt a backhand .

Then, the screen in front of them blazed to life and it showed the three simulations . the trio stared in horror at the torture their friends were suffering. " This is your friends truest nightmares. Jason , the hero who cant save everyone . Akhita, The girl afraid of falling. and Alexander, The man who is scared of losing control of the beast within."

The three teens watched as their friends suffered as matt sighed, " oh if there was only a way to get to them... maybe we could say how we feel about them." Hollie stared at matt " That, is the most sane thing ive ever heared you say" James sighed and said, " Alex is a cool, strong, level headed dude that i can say im glad i met. i thought jason was weird, but hes actually really tough ...And akhita...Shes beautiful, and funny...and just wow." Hollie sighed and said next, " Well i guess its my turn...Akhita is my best freind... Alex is really strong and...Jason" hollie began to blush " i was starting to like jason...and Hes kinda cute.." At that moment Matt started laughing his ass off and said "HA ! THATS WHAT THE OLD FART GETS FOR PUTTING ME NEXT TO THE INTERCOM BUTTON!" on the screen, Jason was blushing like crazy along with Akhita, and Alex was staring at his hands. in that moment , Jason akhita and Alex had realized that these were not their worst fears. Their worst fears was letting down those they loved . In jasons world, He was unfrozen, he had his shield in hand. his began to spin around , the shield growing to incredible size as he yells and throws it at the UFO. In akhitas world, she was racing through the water, surfacing as she flew into the sky. and alex, he had grabbed the beast by the throat . He roared as he slammed it multible times into the ground and siad "puny beast".

The wall exploded and Jason , Akhita , and Alex emerged. Jason tackled the man head on. Alex checked the security cameras while Akhita untied them. "so...uhhh...yeah" she said as she got to James. Jason simply blushed while staring at Hollie. Alex moaned as he took the flash drive out of the mainframe"if you guys could stop gawking each other , lets get outta here"

Later on the Quinn jet

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Jason and James sat on one side, with Hollie and Akhita on the other. Matt and Alex sat in the front , piloting the plane . Matt moaned and whispered to Alex"This is so awkward... Watch this." he then purposely rocked the plane, causing hollie to fall into jasons lap and akhita into james'. After a long moment of looking into each others eyes, Hollie and Jason kissed. Akhita and James continued to looked into each others eyes romantically as they flew home...


	8. Chapter 8

One man army

It had been three days since their first mission. They were now on their way to Wakanda to decipher the data that Alex had taken from the hydra base. Once they landed, the team was greeted by The king of wakanda : the black panther .

"Welcome to Wakanda", said Black panther,"Mister Fury told me about your predicaament and you are welcome to use our labs to find a way to decipher the data . matt will occompany James to decipher the data. Alex and Jason, i must ask a favor of you while they work" Jason and Alex looked at each other before shrugging and following the king. James just sighed aand glanced at Matt, who was hitting on a girl. Hollie and Akhita decided to explore .

James and Matt both were starstruck from this lab. it was a massive , outdoor area with a supercomputer, several chemical testing areas, and a lounge for the scientists. "ok..i guess we should get st-Matt?" James said, as he looked over to see matt playing with chemicals. " sigh...guess i should get started"

Black Panther had led Jason and Alex to the mission control, where are a man was being displayed as a main target . "This man has been attacking my people for the past few weeks. He is a nuisence and needs to be stopped" The king explained. Alex studied the data on the screen and said, " He is just one man. Wakanda is home to some of the best fighters in the world, how can he defeat them all?" next, the screen showed footage of the man splitting into one hundred versions of himself and defeating the guards" because he can do that" Jason said in disbelief.

Akhita and Hollie were walking through a forest when they came across a man. He looked at the two of them an smiled" oh goody! more victims ! and these two are lovely ladies! ill make sure to have extra fun with you !" said the man. Akhita's shield sprang to life as Hollie growled ," Nice try creep, but it's two against one." The man laughed and made three copies of himself, so four in total . All four spoke in unison"We agree, Two against one."

Jason and Alex made their way deeper into the Jungle , Coming across the man , but the girls are nowhere to be seen " oh hello. You must be the main team. my little clones already found the girls."

Jason growed and Alex gasped as the man split into fifty versions of himself. Jason pulled his shield off of his back and nodded to Alex as they both yelled a battle cry and charged the one man army. The clones attacking Akhita and Hollie left them to join the others and help attack The boys. The girls followed, gasping as the clones got in a single file line, each brandishing two knives. Jason looked to the side and saw hollie and his sister. He knew they had to defeat this man here and now, or else the others would be at risk.

Jason looked at Alex and said," Alex...Throw me!" Alex then reluctantly lifted Jason , and hurled Him at the clones. Jason held out his shield in front of him as he felt each clone smash into the shield, he plowed through them. With each clone, Jasons rage grew larger as he yelled a scream of resistance . Finally, He made contact with the real criminal, instantly knocking him out. The clones disappeared.

Jason felt drowsy as he turned to face the others. his legs turned to jelly as his exhaustion caught up to him and he blacked out.

Later, Jason awoke on the Quinn Jet, his head in Hollie's lap. He blushed and looked up"uhhh H-Hey there." Hollie smiled and leaned down to kiss him before replying"hey there. you did a great job back there. but you need to hear what James found."

James nodded and cleared his throat" The data stated that Hydra had succeeded in using genetic canvases to create anomalies in a subjects DNA" Matt groaned"anyone wanna translate that?" Alex cleared his Throat and said " Hydra has found out how to manufature mutations. They could have an army of super powered soldiers within weeks"


	9. Chapter 9

Alone.

The entire team was silent in disbelief at the news. "What do you mean?! There's no way they could give people permanent powers!" Said Jason who was now sitting up next to Hollie, holding her hand comfortingly. "Seriously, how the hell is that possible?", said akhita as she paced back and forth .

James sighed and rubbed the back of his head ," It's actually fasinating. They target different strands of DNA and use these strands along with varying amounts of chemicals to produce different powers and abilities"

Matt groaned ,"yes yes , all very fascinating. so how about instead of gawking about how they did it, we find out where and how we're gonna blow up their asses sky high." Alex nodded" for once, Matt's right. we need to find a way to stop them before we all become outnumbered againsnt an army of super hydra agents. we already saw their capabilites with the cloner guy. There's no telling what else they could accomplish . They could even replicate the super soldier serum, the radioactive spider or even pump someone with enough gamma to make another hulk. If we dont hurry, we'll be up against an army of hulks, spidermen, captain americas, and who knows what else!"

Matt giggled and said ," we'll be up against an army of Marvel soldiers!" James sighed before saying,"aaaaand there's our one and only resident crazy this is very serious and we need to hurry and stop the-ee-e-e-e-e-e-emmmmmmmmmmmmmaahhhhh" James said as Akhita stared at him wide eyed. "James? James baby what's wrong?" To the horror of the rest of the team , James began to flicker and disappear completely, replaced by a large device the size of a fist .

Akhita cried into Holllie's shoulder as Jason and Alex studied the device. Finally, they got the device working and The old man appered again as he cackled in his hologram form," hello young heroes! when you see this, you will realize that your friend James is now gone. unfortunately, we can do nothing to him due to the fact he already has powers. so, bring one of the Rodgers children and i will return him to you " Akhita growled and said " ill go. For james ill go." Hollie hugged Akhita to her chest ," HELL NO! MY BABY IS NOT GOING OUT THERE!" Matt poked hollie's shoulder" uhh Hollie?"

Hollie: Youre not goin out there!

Matt: hollie...

Akhita: i have to ! i love him!

unknown to them, Jason had gotten up and Grabbed a parachut

Matt: hollie...

hollie (yelling) :WHAT MATT!

matt: Jason's gone.

and at that moment, the door opened , and Jason jumped out of the airplane . Hollie yelled ,"Jason noooo!" Once they got home, they found the note Jason had left.

_Hollie,Akhita, and anyone else who finds this note_

_i have taken off to try and find James. I took the device and have triangulated the location of the base. I know that Akhita most likely is pissed and Hollie you probably want to urder me, but James would do the same for me. i love you all,_

_Jason_

Hollie and Akhita held each other as Matt and Alex gave them some alone time . James was kidnapped and Jason had ran away to save him .

They were both alone


	10. Chapter 10

The Raid

While the girls and the rest of the team were at home, Jason had borrowed his dad's old motorcycle and had Found the base. He silently climbed the wall, taking out a guard up there with three quick jabs to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him over the wall. He then jumped down into the suprisingly empty courtyard as the floodlights blazed to life.

A voice on the speaker cackled," Ah the younger Rodgers has arrived!" It was the same man from the previous base. this old geezer seemed to be everywhere. Jason looked up in the direction of the building, knowing the man would hear him as he said,"I'm here like you wanted! now let James go before i make you!" The man paused as if thinking before replying ," Oh but where is the fun in that , Jason? I think I'll put you through a test first!"

Meanwhile at home, A knock had alerted the remainder of the team to something else. While Jason was at the base, Hydra had released James and he was now home. He layed there, bruised and beaten in Akhita's arms as the tv began to play a transmission from a hacked system. Alex whooped in triumph," Ha! finally found the loc- oh no.

on the screen, guards began to swarm around jason, making a tight circle. a few ran in at a time, And they were replaced just as fast as jason was knocking them out. The circle was growing smaller as the soldiers were closing in on Jason closer and closer...

Finally, The screen went blank, and a spine chilling laughter was emitted from the transmission, followed by a loud explosion and a scream of agony. Hollie and Akhita began to bawl as they both realized the same thing.

The scream had belonged to Jason.


	11. Chapter 11: The prison

Friends in unexpected places

Jason sat limply in the cell of the hydra base. The experiments had starved, burned, and shocked him into a form of paralyzing pain. He hardly ate; he had lost his friends, his family. But they were safe. And for that, he would take any form of torture. He looked around the cell, noticed that there were at least twenty cells on this floor. He was the only prisoner on the floor.

Until one day, they pulled these two kids about Jason's age into two opposite cells next to his. He could tell they were close, because they didn't want to be separated. It was a boy and a girl, about the same height, so he assumed they were twins. The boy had dark brown hair and fierce eyes whose irises were the color of flame. The girl, however, had two different colored eyes: one was hazel, the other a sparkling blue. Her hair about shoulder length, with purple streaks, it reminded Jason of his sister's blue streaks in her hair.

They desperately tried to reach out to each other, and it made Jason angry to see them break up siblings like that. He knew that pain well, whenever he thought of Akhita. Once the guards left, Jason spoke out," who are you two?" They had seemed frightened at first, but they eventually calmed down. The boy cleared his throat and said, "I-I'm Isaac. This is my sister, Macy." The girl, Macy, had nodded when her brother, Isaac, acknowledged her.

Jason felt glad he finally wasn't alone, but he felt horrible because these two were so sad to lose their other half. They sat in silence for a while before Macy had said," Well who are you exactly?" Jason sat there for a while before answering," I'm no one. I'm the soldier that stays behind to finish the impossible. I'm the man that fought the fight so others wouldn't suffer the torture I go through. I am the renegade." Isaac sat in awe at Jason's words and Macy had been staring at him the entire time.

That was when it finally hit Jason. He needed out. James was free. These two needed to be saved. So Jason went to work, thinking of an escape plan. He had to find a way to send a message to the others. He had to fight hydra again. And thanks to the experiments, Jason had a new fire within; and he was ready to watch hydra burn.


	12. Chapter 12

The breakout

Everything had been set. Jason was ready along with Macy and Isaac. They had spent two weeks planning everything they needed. They were ready to watch this base burn.

First, Isaac made his way to the center of the prison yard. There were two guards keeping a close eye on him and another Inmate. Everyone thought that this other guy was the strongest in the prison. But Isaac knew better. You see, hydra had given him the power to duplicate other people's abilities. And if he touched more than one person with that power, the power he possessed got stronger.

And Isaac had touched ten people with super strength. So with the strength of ten supermen, Isaac stomped the ground, causing cracks to shoot out all over the ground, along with the fall of a guard tower. Luckily, Isaac was next to somebody with invisibility when that happened, so he was gone before anyone saw a thing.

Meanwhile, Jason and Macy were making their way deeper into the base, searching for the communication room. They had found the room, along with two guards. Using her powers, Macy flicked her wrist and one guard slammed against the wall. The other was beaten out of consciousness by Jason. They had to keep the message short; the other guards could come swarming in at any moment. So, with a few keystrokes, Jason muttered into the speaker "Avengers Assemble!" The response was quick. A collective, surprised yell from Akhita and Hollie "JASON?!" before Jason smashed the machine. They were on their own now. They had to hold off the guards of a hydra lab prison while the team made their way to the coordinates. This was going to be fun. Jason quickly made his way to the Armory with Macy close by. Before opening the door, Macy pushed Jason against the wall and pinned him there.

Jason looked down at her in disbelief. "Macy, what're you do-", was all he got out. Because in that next moment, Macy had kissed him, hard as if it was all she wanted to do since she met him. Jason was shocked, he loved Hollie. He wasn't going to cheat on her. So he pushed her away and said," Macy, this is not the time or place for that. And besides, I have someone out there waiting for me, and I know you do too." She shakes her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes," But I don't! There's no one out there like you!" She says as she clings to his chest. He blushes. He felt horrible, but he wasn't going to break Luna's heart. So he pats her head, "Macy, there will be someone out there just as good as me. Don't stop looking just because you think you've found the one. I already found mine. It's time you found yours."

So they made their way inside, Macy grabbing a Shotgun and Jason an SMG along with his shield. So they made their way outside, where all the prisoners were running out of a hole in the wall. Jason looked around, dumbstruck. Had Isaac done all this?

Isaac ran up to them, and they stared at him in shock. "What? Don't look at me, I didn't do that. I'm just as surprised as you are." Isaac said.

Jason was then knocked down from behind. He thought at first it was a guard, but he rolled over and a girl was on top of him. When his vision cleared, he saw that it was Hollie that had tackled him. She gave him a glare that could've made the hulk cry, "If you ever, and I mean EVER do that again I'll-"She was cut off by Jason laughing "yeah Nice to see you too Hollie." Hollies' look of anger was then replaced by one of relief, and she kissed him, not as hard as Macy had, but with even more passion.

Turns out Alex had made that hole once they had arrived. He had busted the wall and Matt ran in like a maniac (so like his usual self) and killed all the guards. The team gave Isaac and Macy a ride home, and Macy kept glaring at Hollie, who was in Jason's lap.

Isaac and Macy were ready to leave. They had a safe house where they couldn't be taken again. James smiled and handed Isaac an Avengers card" If you ever need any help, or want to join our team, then just give us a call." James said. Isaac nodded, climbed into the car where Macy was waiting. As they drove away, Jason came and stood next to James. Jason sighed and James said, "Macy had a crush on you didn't she?" Jason blushed and nodded," yep. She even kissed me."

James then said, "And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Hollie about that." Jason sighed and said, "Oh god don't even think about that." James then laughed, pat Jason on the shoulder, and they both went inside to join the rest of the team.


	13. Chapter 13

Home

Jason had quickly gained back the nutrients and muscle he had lost in the prison. He assured everyone at home that he was fine, and the experiments hadn't worked on him due to the super soldier serum that coursed through his veins thanks to his father.

So the next few weeks were pretty boring. Mainly James arguing with Matt, Akhita competing in chess against Alex, and Jason was always cuddling with Hollie, who was thinking about changing her name to Luna.

"It doesn't matter to me, you're beautiful either way" Jason said with a shrug when Hollie asked him. She giggled and kissed his cheek, " Awww you're always so nice to me " Jason sighed in complete tranquility as he wrapped an arm around Hollie. For the first time in his life, he, along with this entire team, could finally be normal teenagers for a change (well except Matt, he will never be normal) "hey! That's not nice to say about me!" Said Matt. he was looking up at the ceiling. James who was nearby said, "Uhh who are you talking to? No one here made fun of you…" Matt replied with a huff "yes he did! The writer called me crazy" Luna rolled her eyes and said," Well whoever this 'writer' is, he's not wrong" Jason chuckled at the crazy attitude of Matt. Jason knew he was crazy and immature, but he was a good ally. And as he looked around the room, Jason realized he made emotional connections with everyone in this room.

Akhita was his sister, and was always there for him when he was upset. James always had Jason's back, and was an excellent leader. Alex was way smarter than Jason was, but they always were close from the beginning, and even had a couple sparring fights. And Hollie, she was …wow to him. He had liked her for so long and now she was his girlfriend.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Or so they all thought. The door exploded inward, and Hollie, along with Alex, were grabbed by mechanical arms and dragged through the door into the darkness.

Jason jumped out at the arms, but he was too late. Doctor Octopus had taken them. They were gone.

Jason pounded his fist into the wall in anger. He loved her so much, and she just slipped through his fingers.

So they made a plan to get them back, but they would need to wait until day, when they could get some more help, much to Jason's dismay.

So, in his room that night, Jason sat on his bed and stared at the blank wall. He was deep in thought, contemplating on whether or not he would break a promise he made to himself that day in the prison. He promised he would never do anything to change how the team thought of him. That he could stay the same. But Luna and Alex were gone. So nothing was the same .

So, in the darkness of his bedroom, Jason spread out an open palm, letting the small fireball that had originated there light up the room.


End file.
